


Intern

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brocedes, Hamilberg, Intern!Lewis, Lewis is clueless, M/M, Magazine Company, Model!Nico, Newis, Nico is awkward, Prompt Challenge Week 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Challenge Week 23</p>
<p>Prompt (From LIGHTSOUTPROMPTS): you're this famous model and i am just an intern in this magazine company. why are you so shy i'm just giving you coffee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intern

**Author's Note:**

> I deviated a bit. I'm so sorry if they're OOC. Please forgive me. XD

**_Intern_ **

* * *

 

> _Prompt: you're this famous model and i am just an intern in this magazine company. why are you so shy im just giving you coffee? - LIGHTSOUTPROMPTS_

* * *

 

The Magazines painted Mr. Rosberg as an enigma. On print, he was always a man young and vibrant. He constantly wore a heart melting smile. And from the moment he stepped onto a catwalk you can never take your eyes off him even if the next model walking was practically naked.

A number of writers had called him many things ranging from " _vain_ " to " _confident_ " to " _regal_ ". His friend, Jenson Button, had even written a column on him calling him " ** _beautiful_** ". Lewis didn't doubt it, he was with Jenson that day. The man was beautiful. So it made sense that people would think that he was overly confident in himself.

"Do you want some water, Mr. Rosberg?"

"No, that's alright. I really am ok. You can take a rest or something."

"It's no problem. You seem parched."

"Really, I'm fine. You should sit."

"I'm an intern. I'm not supposed to sit."

"Well, I'm not standing for that. Take a seat, don't push yourself."

"I'd much rather stand in case you need something"

"I don't need anything-"

In the end, Mr. Rosberg gave in and told Lewis that he was not really thirsty but he could use a towel.

Lewis figures the columnist from those magazines were pathological liars.

 

"Lewis!" The woman in charge of dressing Mr. Rosberg that day, Vivian, said in a sing-song voice and Lewis wasted no time in striding over to her. "What do you think?" She gestured to Mr. Rosberg enthusiastically, extending her arms and waving her fingers in what could only be an overly cheery imitation of the jazz hands.

"Doesn't he look hot?" She asked, winking at Lewis causing the model to sputter.

"Vivian" Mr. Rosberg muttered in a low voice, gripping the edge of his seat. Lewis gave Mr. Rosberg a once over and saw it.

Vivian was right, he looked good. The suit wasn't very flashy, it had a quiet sort of elegance. But even the sleek black number didn't do Mr. Rosberg justice. He made everything look high-fashion.

If only he could stop blushing for ten seconds.

"Oh, shut up. You know you want to ask the intern if you could-" Vivian started puttering away excitedly towards Lewis but before she could make her point Mr. Rosberg jumped up from his seat.

"Get me coffee! I mean, please. I mean, if it's not too much trouble. I-" Mr. Rosberg stuttered, struggling to compose himself. Lewis raised a hand to show that he understood and Mr. Rosberg could stop trying to salvage the awkward situation.

Those Magazines were definite liars. He will never buy them again. Scratch that, he will never work with them either.

"I'll go get your PA." Lewis smiled encouragingly, almost laughing at the sheepish look on Mr. Rosberg's face.

"Thanks so much, Mister?" Mr. Rosberg gestured into empty air with his hands, clearly asking for a name to go with the face.

"Lewis, Lewis Hamilton. And you're welcome, Mr. Rosberg." Lewis nodded, pleased when a genuine smile bloomed on the model's face.

"It's Nico. If you're going to be doing things for me you might as well call me by my first name." Mr. Ro- Nico insisted, settling back onto his chair while Vivian fiddled with the different colored blush-ons.

"You're welcome, Nico. I'll be right back." Lewis said, turning abruptly to try to find Will Stevens.

"Looking forward to it, Lewis!" Nico shot back cheerfully and Lewis ignored the knowing looks he was getting from the photographer, Susie Wolff.

And if his heart jumped a little at how nicely Nico said his name, Lewis ignored that too.

* * *

 

Vivian whacked Nico on the back of his pretty little head, rolling her eyes at the dreamy expression on his face as he watched Lewis walk away.

"What?" The German Model asked, cluelessly.

"You're hopeless"

* * *

"Lewis!" The Brit turned and smiled at his fellow intern.

"Hey Seb, have you seen Will? Nico wants coffee." He asked, grinning at how starstruck the young German looked.

"I think he was with Roberto, but you never know with him. He was yelling at Romain a little earlier while Romain was trying to get good shots of Mr. Räikkönen and-" Sebastian stopped mid sentence and smirked at Lewis.

"Did you just call Nico Erik Rosberg, Hottest Man of All Time 2014 to 2015, by his first name?" He crossed his arms, leaning in to catch the look of embarrassment on Lewis' face.

"You finally got Maurizio to let you intern for your crush?" Lewis asked, maybe if he mentioned Räikkönen then Seb would go back to gushing about how lucky he was.

"Don't change the subject, what happened? Did he do it yet?" He shot off question after question with an absolutely insatiable curiosity.

"What do you even mean?" Lewis asked, genuinely confused momentarily stopping Sebastian's excited rant.

"Don't play dumb. Minttu told me! Mr. Rosberg likes you." Sebastian said, nudging Lewis shoulder but the Brit only blinked at him.

"No, he doesn't. If he likes anyone it's probably Vivian." Lewis ignored the delivery of butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Vivian telling Nico he was hot again. The model did look flustered earlier.

"Lewis" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "He likes you" the German enunciated, as if it would make it true.

"Shove off, Seb. I have to get Nico's coffee." Lewis muttered, pushing Sebastian away ever so slightly.

"No, come on Lewis. Listen to me." He turned the Brit around, trying very hard to be serious. "I was at the front desk when he came in and he literally asked for you." Sebastian smiled, letting the information sink in.

"That can't be right, how could he know?" Lewis asked, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"Think about it." Sebastian said.

Then, it clicked.

"Jenson." Lewis whispered, running a hand through his hair. "He must have seen me at the photo shoot. But why would he ask Jenson about me? Why would he ask for me specifically this morning?" Lewis wrung his hands, his brain going a mile a minute.

But Seb just looked at him knowingly and gestured to someone behind Lewis. "It's very simple" Seb said, patting Will Stevens on the back when he approached while the younger Brit handed Lewis Nico's coffee.

"He likes you" they said in unison.

* * *

"I was wondering if you want to-" Nico shook his head,this wasn't going to cut it. What was he even thinking? He was a creep. An absolute creep. It's bad enough he pushed for Jenson to tell him who his friend was at the shoot. Taking a job at the magazine where he worked was just going too far.

No turning back now, he had to do this. He wouldn't be able to live with himself otherwise. Nico breathed.

"That is, if it's ok for you to go- go out to get coffee with me? Not now, but maybe later? Goddamnit, Nico-"

"Here's your coffee"

Nico spun around, coming face to face with none other than the smirking Lewis Hamilton.

"Thanks" Nico took the cup from him gently, not really knowing what to say. Better to rip the proverbial bandaid off quickly. "It's not what it looks like"

"So, you weren't going to ask me out?" Lewis raised a brow at the blonde, he clearly wasn't just going to let it go.

Nico sighed. "Okay, so it kind of _is_ what it looks like." He whispered, expecting Lewis to storm off but to his surprise the Brit only laughed.

"Of course, I'll go out with you"

Nico blinked once. Twice. Three times. Lewis was still standing in front of him and smiling by the tenth time he blinked.

"You're not creeped out at all?" Nico asked in a small voice and Lewis immediately felt bad.

Nico really _did_ think Lewis was going to turn him down.

"Are you kidding? Free coffee and beautiful company?" Lewis grinned, taking Nico's hand and twining long, limber fingers with his calloused ones.

Lewis relished in the shocked sound Nico made when he pecked the German on the cheek, soft and promising.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
